Dyeing Konoha Blue
by Anita Magia
Summary: Life's a 50-50 shot, it can either be sweet like dango or bitter like goya. Disclaimer: Surprise surprise folks, I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. You know what that means? I don't own Naruto but guess what I do own Kiyoko Hisakawa. M'kay?


_"Hisakawa-san is it? How are you this fine afternoon?"_

 _She tensed and bowed formally "N-Namikaze-sama,_ _I_ _would like your help."_

 _The blonde man tilted his head in a inquisitive manner. "My help?"_

 _"A-ah, yes. You have a wind affinity, a-and so do I. Not many do, not in Konoha at least. All I have to learn from is old family scrolls, but they don't always make sense so please teach me something!"_

 _She looked up and her face turned red from mortification, she had just been rambling in front of the Yellow Flash._

 _"N-nevermind, thank you for your time."_

 _Kiyoko turned to leave but was stopped by a chuckle. She turned back to look at the man._

 _"A wind affinity huh? You're right there aren't many here._ _I'll_ _help you, if you don't mind letting me have a peek at some of those scrolls you were talking about."_

 _"That's all? A-alright,_ _I_ _have them here."_

 _The bluenette reached into the satchel she was carrying and removed a stack of three. "These are them._ _Here you go Namikaze-sama." She held them out to him._

 _The Yellow Flash took them from her. "Let's_ _go_ _sit somewhere,_ _it'll_ _be nicer to read this over some food. Follow me,_ _I_ _know a good place."_

 _That's how twenty minutes later, the two were sitting at Ichiraku's eating ramen_ _talking._

" _Ne,_ _Kiyoko-san, may_ _I_ _call you that? Why did you come to me? Most of what you're wanting to learn is things you'd learn from experience. Is there any reason you want to learn all this now?"_

 _The genin stayed quite for a moment, "I'm_ _weak. I-I don't want to have rely on my teammates to save me."_

 _"I see._ _Order_ _as much food as you want, I need look over these scrolls for a moment."_

 _She nibbled on her bowl of ramen while Minato scanned through the scrolls._

 _"Hmm... ahh... I see, that would certainly be useful. Well, Kiyoko?"_

 _Kiyoko looked up at the man, "Sensei? What do think of them?"_

 _He laughed and scratched the_ _back_ _of his head, "I_ _can't use them."_

 _"E-eh?!" The Great Minato unable to use a set of jutsu?_ _How_ _was this possible? Her expression must have given away her confusion because he explained._

 _He unrolled one of the scrolls out on the counter. "The techniques on this scroll require knowing Tessenjutsu, iron fan technique. I don't have the time to learn how to wield a fan. And in one of the other scrolls it talks about wielding two fans."_

 _His student looked crestfallen at his words, "O-oh, does this mean you won't teach me?"_

 _Minato laughed, "Don't worry._ _I'll_ _just teach you the techniques_ _I_ _can, and I'll help you learn the techniques in these. The weapons master who owns one of the weapon shops here owes me a few favors._ _I'll_ _get him to sell a tessen and teach you Tessenjutsu._ _Let's_ _go over there now okay?"_

 _"Hai Minato-sensei!"_

The tops of the trees fell to the ground as Kiyoko landed again. She fell to her knees panting. Behind her someone applauded her, she turned and looked at the visitor.

She smiled, "Ah Kenta-san, I thought I sensed you. How's business doing these days?"

The old man laughed, "I own a weapon shop that the Hokage visits, business is booming. I had to hire some younger help, I guess this old man can't go on forever."

She looked at the twin tessen in her hands and sighed. "I was planning on visiting you later this week Kenta-san. I almost have enough money for your pride and joys. I'm so close..."

"Actually those tessen are why I came out here to find you. Those have been sold, a person came in this morning and bought them."

The kunoichi froze, the fans slipping out of her hands. Her eyes filled with tears, those beautiful tessen, that she fallen in love with at first sight, were gone?. "W-what?"

"I know I promised you that I'd sell them to you, but that was only if no one else bought them first. I'm sorry Kiyoko."

She let out a sigh and smiled tiredly. In that moment looked much older than fourteen. "I understand Kenta-san, thank you for telling me."

She stood, "I have to go, have a good day."

She shunshined away, appearing in a tree near the Hokage's office. The bluenette lurched forward and would have fallen if a hand hadn't grabbed her arm. She looked over at the hand's owner, an Anbu operative with hound mask and _silver hair_.

As quickly as the hand appeared it was retracted. She nodded to the shinobi, "Thank you Hata-" She cut herself off, "Hound-san, I mean. Thank you."

The bluenette jumped down to the ground and walked tensely away, she could feel the man's gaze on her back.

When she finally finished the walk to her apartment she froze a few paces from it's door. Leaning against her apartment's door holding a large package, was a brown haired little girl.

"Asuka-chan? What are you doing here?"

Asuka looked up at her, there identical eyes meeting for a second before they both turned away. In a quiet voice she spoke, "Kiyoko-nee, may I come in and have some tea?"

The aforementioned teen nodded and stepped around the girl to unlock and disarm the traps. They both walked in, Kiyoko muttering "I'm home," under her breathe and went into the kitchen to mage the tea.

Asuka whispered "Pardon the intrusion." And sat at down on the sofa, the package resting in her lap.

A few minutes later Kiyoko set down a tray with a tea pot, two tea cups and a plate of assorted manjū on the table. She poured both of them a cup of tea then sat down on the chair perpendicular to the sofa.

After another minute of quiet tea drinking, Asuka spoke up.

"After careful deliberation the Hyūga clan elders have decided to allow you to keep Hyūga Takehiko's eyes. Unlike previously discussed, you will not be required to join the Hyūga clan." She droned flatly on, "It is only asked that you visit the Hyūga clan once a month if possible, so that we may check that the eyes are functioning correctly."

Asuka sighed and her tone became less terse, "Kiyo-nee, Take-nii was planning on asking you on a date when you returned from...that mission... He'd planned on buying you those tessen you wanted as a gift. Otou-san and Okaa-san bought them for you this morning, to honor Take-nii's wishes. So here."

The Hyūga handed the package she had to Kiyoko. And when the teen opened it she burst out in tears. Inside where two beautiful tessen, both were the length of her arms and were black with silver details. The bluenette hugged the tessen to her chest and _cryed_.


End file.
